


Lemonade

by noir_luna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blushing, Car Wash - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shirtless, Suggestive Themes, Summer, Teasing, your favourite gay couple in: stereotypical university love story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noir_luna/pseuds/noir_luna
Summary: Keith's known Shiro for years and the two of them have been good friends throughout university. The thing is... Keith's been crushing on Shiro since freshman year. Little does he know, Shiro's been dealing with the same problem.





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a tumblr prompt request: “I’m so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend.”
> 
> I wrote this in like 2 hours (which is very fast for me) so sorry if it's like pretty shitty lmao.

Keith peeked out the window and felt his heart jump at the sight of Shiro’s muscular back. Of all days Shiro chose to come over, it had to be Saturday (the day Keith did his chores). And of course, Shiro offered to help him out by washing his car. Shirtless.

As Shiro hosed down the car, some stray drops of water spilled down his skin, gleaming in the sunlight. Keith almost drooled into the glass of lemonade he was holding before catching himself. He took a deep breath and walked out the front door.

He and Shiro had been good friends growing up, when Keith moved across the street from the Holts. As kids, they’d always play basketball in the cul-de-sac and Shiro looked out for Keith. However, Keith moved away from the old town around the time that Shiro graduated and he was just entering high school. So, it was a huge surprise for him when he ran into Shiro again years later in university. Now, Keith was a sophomore and Shiro was working on his masters. Within a short time, Keith’s admiration from when he was younger had grown into a full blown crush.

“Here, I brought you some lemonade,” he said,holding the glass out to Shiro.

“Thanks, Keith.” The taller man grinned back before sipping from the straw and letting out a sigh of relief. “It’s good.”

Keith hummed noncommittally, eyes tracing over the fine structure of Shiro’s abs. _Gosh, he was so hot._

“Hey Keith, you mind passing me the sponges from over there?” Shiro asked, gesturing towards the garage.

“Oh yeah, sure.” Keith’s reply was nonchalant, but internally he was happy to be able to watch Shiro from a distance again. If he got too close, he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist touching.

Keith grabbed the sponges, turning in time to see Shiro run a hand through the white strands of hair falling into his eyes. _Damn._

He dropped the sponges into a bucket of soapy water next to the car, unsure of what to do next. He could move onto another household task, but helping a shirtless Shiro was something he could not miss out on. Keith was about to grab the hose when he paused. All of his friends knew about his crush on Shiro, and encouraged him to make a move to see how the other reacted. Keith, however, doubted Shiro saw him as anything more than the little kid he had to protect growing up. However, recent rumours he’d overheard really went against that idea. Keith sighed, before narrowing his brows and making a decision. He wasn’t a kid anymore, and damn right was Shiro gonna see that.

Keith pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it down on the lawn chair with Shiro’s. For good measure, he pulled his red basketball shorts down a little lower too, so that he could tease onlookers with the sharp cut of his hip bones. Keith had been working out with his “friend” Lance since freshman year, and competing with the other athletically had really gotten him into shape. Of course, his toned stomach barely rivalled Shiro’s defined abs, but Allura’s girlfriends always cooed over how attractive he was, and that had to count for something.

He turned around and walked up to the car, going around it to meet Shiro. “Need any help?” he asked, causing the other to look up.

“Oh, uhm, yeah…” Shiro responded, before trailing off as his eyes flickered down to Keith’s naked torso.

Keith might’ve flexed just a little as he leaned back against the car. “What would you like me to do?”

“Anything, really,” Shiro replied, voice hazy as he continued eyeing Keith.

Keith smirked. If there was one thing he knew about Takashi Shirogane, it was that he was not subtle at all. His emotions rang clear in his voice and throughout his expressions. “Anything?” Keith asked, sauntering forward.

Shiro took notice of the change in his demeanour and blinked a bit before blushing. Keith’s hand came up to trace a finger across his jaw and turn his face towards him. “Is there something you’d like to tell me Shiro?”

Shiro’s eyes widened as his voice pitched slightly. “No, no, nothing.” The redness of his ears gave him away though, confirming the rumours that Keith had overheard.

“Really?” he smirked, “Because a little birdie told me that you like me.”

Shiro paused for a moment before groaning, “Ugh, Matt.”

“Yeah,” Keith grinned, laughing as his hands smoothed over Shiro’s tan shoulders and linked behind his neck. “But there’s another rumour that’s been going around too,” he whispered, leaning in.

“Oh yeah?” Shiro questioned, playing along, “What’s that?”

Keith smiled softly before confessing, “I like you too.” He pressed a chaste kiss against Shiro’s lips before coming back down so his heels pressed against the concrete.

“Mmmm,” Shiro hummed with his eyes closed, clearly pleased. He hugged Keith around his waist and moved to press the smaller man’s back against the hood of the car. “Honestly, I wanted to do this properly with dinner and a movie.”

“Yeah, well you’ve had over a year to do that, and it never happened,” Keith teased.

“Maybe this is for the best,” Shiro laughed, burying his blushing face into the curve of Keith’s neck.

Keith only then noticed their naked torsos pressing against each other, hot skin dripping with sweat in the summer heat.

“Hey, I have another confession,” Shiro murmured, voice a smooth baritone.

Keith squirmed a little, anticipating sensual words that would spiral into more skin on skin contact. “What’s that?” he breathed out, voice already raspy with lust.

Shiro shifted so that his face was above Keith’s, their eyes meeting and shimmering in the daylight. He leaned forward, trapping Keith in grey depths, before he grinned cheekily. “You make great lemonade.”

Keith smacked Shiro upside the head and pushed him off before scrambling over the hood. He grabbed the garden hose and turned the nozzle, hitting Shiro with a jet stream of cold water. The older man yelped, using his hands in a pathetic attempt to shield himself. “That’s what you get, you asshole,” Keith laughed, only turning off the water when Shiro was soaked.

Shiro pouted at his wet body, before grinning mischievously. He leaped over the hood of the car, pressing his hand down onto the metal for momentum, and grabbed Keith by the wrist. Pulling the smaller man into an embrace with ease, he lifted him up, getting him equally as wet against his body. Keith squealed at the cold feeling, attempting to push Shiro off to no avail.

“Shiro,” he whined, laughing as his captor pressed quick kisses to his neck. “You’re so mean.”

“Hey, you started it,” Shiro laughed, poking his side.

Keith laughed at the feeling, finally pulling away and turning to place his hands on Shiro’s shoulders again. He kissed Shiro deeper this time before pulling away with a sigh.

“If this is what us being boyfriends is like, then damn, I hate myself for not telling you sooner,” Shiro muttered, hands carding through Keith’s soft hair.

“Same here,” Keith laughed. “Really though, we should finish washing the car.”

“Oh, of course, baby,” Shiro winked, laughing when Keith’s face flushed at the pet name.

“You’re so stupid,” he huffed, resorting on insults to hide his embarrassment.

Shiro huffed out a laugh, ruffling Keith’s hair before bending down to grab a sponge from the bucket. The two of them continued teasing each other as they washed the car, spilling water everywhere. When they were finished, they both changed into a fresh pair of clothes and ordered pizza. In the soft comfort of the night, they finally had their own dinner and a movie, munching on pizza while huddled in blankets on Keith’s living room floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!! Please leave a comment below and let me know what you think. ^_^


End file.
